Not Nice vs Gooey Romantic
by RedHann
Summary: Page 460 of Eclipse Edward's proposal "There were many things I wanted to say, some of them not nice at all, and others more disgustingly gooey and romantic than he probably dreamed I was capable of." What would Bella have said? How would Edward react?
1. Not Nice At All

**A/N: **Alright, so I've had this idea in my head for a long time now so I thought I would try it out and play with the idea a little bit. Hope you like it!

**Summary: **Page 460, Chapter 20 _Compromise_ from _The Twilight Saga: Eclipse_: "There were many things I wanted to say, some of them not nice at all, and others more disgustingly gooey and romantic than he probably dreamed I was capable of. Rather than embarrass myself with either, I whispered, 'Yes'." What would Bella have said in the two scenarios while Edward proposed and how would he react?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I would never purposefully steal an idea or plot from anyone else so please don't steal this from me!

_**Major Disclaimer! **_**The italicized words at the beginning are from the actual book and are in no way mine. **

* * *

><p>Not Nice At All: Bella's POV<p>

**Starts off right as Edward puts the ring on Bella's finger. **

_I reached for the ring, but his long fingers beat me there. He took my left hand in his, and slid the ring into place on my third finger. He held my hand out, and we both examined the oval sparkling against my skin. It wasn't quite as awful as I'd feared, having it there._

"_A perfect fit," he said indifferently. "That's nice—saves me a trip to the jeweler's."_

_I could hear some strong emotion burning under the casual tone of his voice, and I stared up at his face. It was there in his eyes, too, visible despite the careful nonchalance of his expression._

"_You like that, don't you?" I asked suspiciously, fluttering my fingers and thinking that it was really too bad that I had not broken my _left _hand. _

_He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure," he said, still casual. "It looks very nice on you."_

_I stared into his eyes, trying to decipher the emotion that smoldered just under the surface. He gazed back, and the casual pretense suddenly slipped away. He was glowing—his angel's face brilliant with joy and victory. He was so glorious that it knocked me breathless._

_Before I could catch that breath, he was kissing me, his lips exultant. I was lightheaded when he moved his mouth to whisper in my ear—but his breathing was just as ragged as mine._

"_Yes, I like it. You have _no _idea." _

_I laughed, gasping a little. "I believe you."_

"_Do you mind if I do something?" he murmured, his arms tightening around me._

"_Anything you want."_

_But he let me go and slid away._

"_Anything but that," I complained._

_He ignored me, taking my hand and pulling me off the bed, too. He stood in front of me, hands on my shoulders, face serious._

"_Now, I want to do this right. Please, _please_, keep in mind that you've already agreed to this, and don't ruin it for me." _

"_Oh, no," I gasped as he slid down onto one knee._

"_Be nice," He muttered._

_I took a deep breath._

"_Isabella Swan?" He looked up at me through his impossibly long lashes, his golden eyes soft but, somehow, still scorching. "I promise to love you forever—every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" _

"Edward," I sighed, exasperatedly. "You already know what my answer is going to be. I don't understand why you have to do this."

"Bella, I just want to do this right," he said, still down on one knee in front of me.

"This is ridiculous, Edward." I tried pulling on his hand that he had clasped around mine. Understanding the notion, he rose to his feet. He dropped my hand and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bella, I just don't understand why you have to be so difficult about this!" he practically hissed.

"I don't understand why you have to be so stubborn—"

"Oh I'm being stubborn?"

"Yes!"

I was eerily reminded of that first day in biology all that time ago when he turned his eyes on me and glared icily. I've never been afraid of Edward—not _really _afraid—and I don't think I ever will be but I had to admit, it was intimidating.

"What is this about, anyway, Bella?" He asked, not giving me time to answer. "You want me to change you so badly, yet you don't want to marry me. I just don't understand you, Bella."

"Edward, you know I have an aversion to marriage—"

"Just as you know I have an aversion to changing you, yet you still push for it." He stared into my eyes searching for something. I'm not sure what he was searching for—an answer, maybe—and I'm not sure if he found it, whatever _it _was. But after a long moment, his icy glare thawed out some and he looked at me with a softer expression. "Is it because you don't want to marry me and be with me forever? Just tell me, if that's the case. I'll understand, or, at the very least, try to. But this not knowing is driving me insane."

"Or course I want to be with you forever, Edward. You know that." I murmured, taking his hand in mine and walking over to the leather couch. I sat down and Edward followed suit, sitting at an angle so his body was facing me. "It's so easy for you because you come from a time when marriage was meant for forever. And on top of that, you've lived with three great couples who have set terrific examples of what marriage _should _be like. But that's not always how marriage _is _anymore."

I placed my hands atop of his, trying to grab and hold his attention so I could make him understand. "Edward, try looking at if from my point of view. Renee and Charlie got married when they were our age and look at what happened to them. They were divorced before I even knew how to walk. Charlie was depressed and barely said two words to me when I visited in the Summers. Renee dated more men then I care to count. They spent so much time unhappy and it completely ruined their lives." Edward soft topaz eyes began to fill with understanding as he placed his hands on either side of my face.

I hadn't realized I had started crying until Edward was wiping the hot tears away from my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. I leaned into his touch and let my eyes fall shut.

"I understand why you have an abhorrence towards marriage," Edward's velvety voice soothed me as his cool breath fanned over my face. "Really, I do. But you _have _to know that that wont happen to us. We won't make your parent's mistakes. You and I _will _stay together. There is not a doubt in my mind of that."

"Edward, no couple ever thinks they will get divorced, but they do. I would really love to believe that we would never have that happen but I'm scared that it will."

"You have no reason to be scared, Bella, love." Edward kissed my forehead and soothed away the worry lines with his lips. "You'll find out soon enough that divorce is a _human _thing," he explained, scoffing. His tactic's worked as I felt a small smile playing around the corners of my mouth. "Relationships amongst humans are fickle and subject to change on a moment's notice. Vampires mate for life."

"I'm not a vampire yet," I muttered.

"No," Edward agreed. "But you will be soon enough."

I smiled as he once again kissed my forehead and smoothed my hair back, tucking it behind my ears.

"Ask me again," I said quietly while his lips were still pressed against my forehead.

"What?" Edward asked, pulling back to look at me with confused eyes.

"_Ask me again_," I repeated, a slight smile on my lips.

Edward continued to look confused for a short moment until all of a sudden it clicked like a light bulb switching on over his head. His eyes danced with excitement and hope as he swiftly got down on one knee in front of me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" He seemed a little unsure of himself, not certain if this was the question I wanted him to ask.

The hopefulness that swirled in his eyes made me smile. His face broke out in a smile that doubled mine in size as I fell to my knees in front of him and threw my arms around him, whispering a "Yes" in his ear.

Edward's arms wrapped around me tightly as he stood, holding me to his chest. Because of our obvious height difference, my feet didn't touch the ground. I didn't have time to notice this, though, as his lips met mine as he swung me around the room. He laid on his back on the big bed, me held securely to his chest. He broke the kiss, both of us breathing raggedly.

_He took my left hand and kissed each of my fingertips before he kissed the ring that was now mine. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **that last sentence that is italicized was also directly from the book and not my words. I hope you liked it and I'm sorry if you were hoping for a bigger fight. I definitely think Edward and Bella belong together so I would never writer a story about then breaking up so of course I couldn't let the fight get _too _big. They have to get married. I really wish they didn't have a kid but I'm glad they got married.

**Next chapter in this story will be the Gooey and Romantic scenario of what she would have said. So stick around cause the next chapter should be up in the next day or so! **

**Don't forget to REVIEW! ;)**


	2. Gooey and Romantic

**A/N: **Okay so this is the Gooey and Romantic scenario of what Bella would have said. (Well, at least what _I_ think she would have said.)

**Summary: **_From Chapter 20, Compromise _Page 460 from _The Twilight Saga: Eclipse_: "There were many things I wanted to say, some of them not nice at all, and others more disgustingly gooey and romantic than he probably dreamed I was capable of. Rather than embarrass myself with either, I whispered, 'Yes'." What would Bella have said in the two scenarios while Edward proposed and how would he react?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I would never purposefully steal an idea or plot from anyone else so please don't steal this from me!

_**Major Disclaimer! **_**The italicized words at the beginning are from the actual book and are in no way mine. **

This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers that helped motivate me to write this: **taralynn09**,** Teamcharileswan**,** Little Tranquility**,** UnseenAngel17**,** Duskenightmare**,** ..Love.**,and **EVE**

Without you all, this may have never been written.

Gooey and Romantic: Bella's POV

**Once again, this starts off right as Edward puts the ring on Bella's finger. **

_I reached for the ring, but his long fingers beat me there. He took my left hand in his, and slid the ring into place on my third finger. He held my hand out, and we both examined the oval sparkling against my skin. It wasn't quite as awful as I'd feared, having it there._

"_A perfect fit," he said indifferently. "That's nice—saves me a trip to the jeweler's."_

_I could hear some strong emotion burning under the casual tone of his voice, and I stared up at his face. It was there in his eyes, too, visible despite the careful nonchalance of his expression._

"_You like that, don't you?" I asked suspiciously, fluttering my fingers and thinking that it was really too bad that I had not broken my _left _hand. _

_He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure," he said, still casual. "It looks very nice on you."_

_I stared into his eyes, trying to decipher the emotion that smoldered just under the surface. He gazed back, and the casual pretense suddenly slipped away. He was glowing—his angel's face brilliant with joy and victory. He was so glorious that it knocked me breathless._

_Before I could catch that breath, he was kissing me, his lips exultant. I was lightheaded when he moved his mouth to whisper in my ear—but his breathing was just as ragged as mine._

"_Yes, I like it. You have _no _idea." _

_I laughed, gasping a little. "I believe you."_

"_Do you mind if I do something?" he murmured, his arms tightening around me._

"_Anything you want."_

_But he let me go and slid away._

"_Anything but that," I complained._

_He ignored me, taking my hand and pulling me off the bed, too. He stood in front of me, hands on my shoulders, face serious._

"_Now, I want to do this right. Please, _please_, keep in mind that you've already agreed to this, and don't ruin it for me." _

"_Oh, no," I gasped as he slid down onto one knee._

"_Be nice," He muttered._

_I took a deep breath._

"_Isabella Swan?" He looked up at me through his impossibly long lashes, his golden eyes soft but, somehow, still scorching. "I promise to love you forever—every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" _

I knew there was no way around this and that Edward would eventually get his way anyway. I had not problem with being married to Edward, in fact I would be lying if I said I really had anything against it. I just didn't want us to jump without a safety net.

I let go of a deep breath and decided that it was time to let the walls come down. All of them. I braced myself and got ready to bare my soul to my one true love.

I pulled on his hands in an upward motion, getting him to stand back up.

"Bella—" Edward began to protest and looked at me disapprovingly.

"Shhh," I hushed him as I pushed lightly on his hips in an attempt to get him to sit on the edge of the bed. He looked confused but let me push him down anyway. I stood in front of him, his knees on either side of me. I rested my hands on his thighs just above his knee caps. I looked up at his topaz eyes and focused on the love I saw there as I began to explain.

"Your family is always telling me about how much I've changed you for the better, but really you're the one who changed me." I looked up into those amber eyes I fell in love with.

Many emotions swept across his face as he comprehended my words. First confusion, then wonderment, understanding and many more before settling on love. He realized what I was doing: opening up to him.

"As I once told you before, Renee said I have an 'old soul.' I acted very mature all throughout my childhood and it made me different. I didn't have a lot of friends, not really anyone I could confide in." As much as I hated to admit it, I was one of those loners who sat in the back of the class and barely talked to anyone. I did not want to tell Edward any of this but I knew that I had to trust him. And if trusting him meant spilling my guts, then so be it.

His eyes lit up with wonder as he finally fully understood what I was doing. I was giving he the one thing he has always wanted; a look into my mind.

"I thought that if I couldn't find my niche in a huge school like the one I attended in Phoenix then I would have no hope fitting in at a school as small as Forks High," I continued with my story. "I mean, everyone would have grown up together, their grandparents would have grown up together. I would be the new girl from a big city. A curiosity. A freak." Edward shook his head in understanding, leaning forward a bit to press his lips to my forehead.

"Then I met you," I said with a smile, remembering the first time I had seen him across the lunchroom. "You were different from anyone else I've ever met because you, too, were a freak." At that, Edward let out a chuckle. His topaz eyes were light as he listened to my story and he nodded his head as he remembered.

"And even though you said that you weren't a good friend for me"—He smiled at that, obviously thinking back to those times when he tried to warn me to stay away —"you turned out to be the best friend I could have ever had. You were the only person that I could open up to and confide in and not worry about you spilling my guts to everyone." He rolled his eyes as he his thoughts took a turn down the same path as mine had; remembering those pseudo friends of mine, Lauren and Jessica.

"I'd never loved anyone, not in a romantic way at least, until I met you," I said, while grabbing one of his hands and pulling it towards me. I kissed his fingertips while looking into his eyes. A glassy fog swept over his eyes as he watched me and I smiled as I thought back to out first date in port Angeles. _Looks like I'm the one doing the dazzling tonight,_ I though.

I pulled his hand back away from my mouth and broke the eye contact as I steeled myself for the next part of my little speech.

"When you... left, you took my heart with you. It felt like my whole world was ending, and it was." My voice was nothing more than a whisper, sounding uneven and almost shaky as I remembered those months without him.

I looked back up at his face to see sheer pain and utter self-loathing etched into his flawless features. I placed my hands on either side of his face and laid a kiss on his forehead. He relaxed at my touch and looked deeply into my eyes as I continued.

"I never stopped loving you and I knew that I never would. As long as I had air in my lungs, I would continue to love you my entire life." I kissed his cheek and let my hands run down his chest back to their original spot on his thighs.

I rested my forehead against his and stared into his topaz gaze.

"Now that you're back, it's like you never left. The hole in my heart sealed as if it had never been there in the first place," I said with a slight smile.

"I used to think my home was in Phoenix, but I was wrong. In this little town that I've always hated my entire life was where I found my one true home. Here with you." This time he was the one to kiss me. His lips moved on mine in a way that almost made me forget what I was doing. Almost. I pulled back before I completely got lost in the kiss. I needed to finish this little story of mine then I could kiss him all I wanted.

"After Renee and Charlie got divorced, I never really believed in true love. You made me believe," My voice was lighter now, happy. I smiled and was rewarded with that beautiful crooked grin I've grown so fond of.

"I know I've been opposed to this whole marriage thing, but honestly I would love nothing more then to be bound to you as your wife forever." As I said this, his face lit up like a Christmas tree and his eyes danced with joy. "So yes, Edward, I would love to marry you."

Too fast for my human senses to comprehend, he stood from the bed and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me up so our faces were level, my feet dangling high off the floor. He wasted no time as he smashed his cold lips to mine, all but welding them together. We didn't break the kiss as we landed on the bed. He rolled on top of me, careful to not put too much weight on me. When we broke apart so I could breathe, his lips did not leave my skin. They traveled down my throat and to my collar bone. He kissed my lips again one, two, three, four more times before smiling at me.

"Bella, love, I had no idea you felt that way," Edward murmured, still hovering over me.

"To me, Edward, you aren't just my boyfriend, or fiancé. You're my best friend, too," I said honestly, leaning up to peck him on the lips.

"I love you, Isabella," He said affectionately.

"As I love you," I said back.

_He took my left hand and kissed each of my fingertips before he kissed the ring that was now mine._

**A/N: **So there you have it! The Ooey, Gooey, Romantic version. I hope you liked it!

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
